Apologies For Dummies
by sweetdispositionn
Summary: Set after 4x01. Emma is feeling guilty and wants to earn Regina's forgiveness. The brunette, whoever, does everything to avoid the blonde. With a little help from Henry, Emma decides that she is going to get Regina to forgive her if it is the last thing she does.
1. Chapter 1: Golden Tongue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Once Upon a Time.

**A/N:** Hey, everyone. This story is based after what happens on 4x01. English is not my first language so I'm sorry if you find any errors. Feel free to correct me, though. This is my first OUAT fic so I don't know if I should continue or not. Feedback is much appreciated. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Golden Tongue<strong>

Henry spent two minutes glaring at his mother's complicated expression that looked like she was forcing herself to think before asking what happened. "What are you thinking about?"

"How can I get things right with your mom." The blonde sighed. "She hates me."

Emma Swan and Regina Mills were at each others throats since Emma stepped foot in Storybrooke. That wasn't news for anyone. Recently, whoever, their relationship improved. That is, until Emma brought back from the dead past Regina's new boyfriend's wife. It was good while it lasted.

"No, she doesn't." Henry opened the fridge and grabbed his juice box. "She just needs some time."

It was easy for him to say, since Henry was the only person Regina allowed to see her. Or to come anywhere near her porch.

"What's the topic?" Snow White appeared on the kitchen with little Neal on her arms.

"Emma wants to make up with mom."

"I thought you spoke to her." Snow said, remembering their earlier conversation.

"I tried. She shut me out." Emma nervously grabbed her face with her hands. "All because of freaking Robin. Does that guy has a golden tongue or something?"

"Ugh, gross." Henry's face twisted in disgust as he left the kitchen.

"What's so important about this? You and Regina had never been best friends." Snow shrugged.

"I keep screwing her over. I'm just tired of feeling guilty." She continued. "She deserves more."

Snow let out a long sigh. "Then you have a challenge ahead of you. She still acknowledges my existence and I...you know." Snow grimaced at the memory. "You still have to fix everybody else's problems, savior. And maybe that will be good for her, maybe it's meant to be."

"Haha. So funny." Emma rolled her eyes at her mother. "You know what I should do? I should go to Regina's porch and beg her to kill me. That's such an _intelligent_ idea. Don't you think, baby?" She laughed, playing with Neal's finger.

Snow jerked away and shot her daughter a glare, leaving the kitchen and Emma to think about what the hell would she do to earn Regina's forgiveness.

* * *

><p>One week later, Emma still had nothing. Regina refused to talk to her and the blonde only knew she was alive because of Henry constantly paying her visits. Regina even enacted a spell that forbids anyone but Henry to come anywhere near her.<p>

Besides, Storybrooke was not exactly summer camp, either. Emma had little time between dealing with her own personal issues and everyone else's while trying not to get killed by giant ice monsters - and greeting new people into town - to do anything at all. Incluiding avoiding Killian Jones at all costs.

The blonde was at Granny's eating her favorite bear claw with hot chocolate when her son showed up.

"Hey." The kid said, sliding his way into the booth.

"How's Regina?" Emma asked, taking her chocolate and handing it to Henry.

"I'm wonderful, thanks." He laughed and grabbed the mug. "She is okay. Sort of. At least that's what she keeps telling me every time I ask." Henry shrugged.

Henry knew she was not okay. In fact, the town knew. Regina wouldn't leave the house for nothing. She spent her days reading and drinking. Most of the time she poofed herself to the mausoleum.

Emma sighed.

"So, today there's this party at-" Henry started, chewing his lips.

"Did you do your homework?" Emma eyebrows went up.

"Yes." He nodded.

"You can." She patted him in the back.

Henry was always a responsible kid. He had good grades. He respected people. He even helped Emma deal with her life.

"Thanks, ma." He hugged her. "You're the best."

He separated himself from Emma and was ready to dart out when she called.

"Henry?" She quirked one brow. "What do I always tell you?"

"Don't do drugs. Or alcohol. Or pregnancy." The kid murmured, rolling his eyes.

"Atta boy." She smiled proudly watching as the door closed.

She glanced around and saw Ruby coming her way.

Ruby Lucas occupied the place of Emma's best friend since she discovered that her former best friend was her mother. Which had it's perks, for example, free coffee.

"I can't believe how fast he grew." Ruby said, refilling Emma's hot chocolate.

"Yeah." Emma smiled proudly.

"So, how are you with your Regina problem?" Ruby asked, sitting next to the blonde.

Emma sighed. "What am I supposed to do? Just wait for her to forgive me out of the kindness of her heart?"

"Maybe you should apologize." Ruby said as if it was obvious.

"I already did. Many times."

"Write your feelings down." Ruby said. "Properly. Not with the savior speech."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The blonde frowned.

* * *

><p>Emma spent the next day trying to figure out how to properly apologize to Regina. She took a piece of paper and a pen. She would listen to Ruby's advice. Maybe writing her feelings down would do something.<p>

_Regina, _

_I'm sorry for ruining your happy ending. I'm sorry for messing up. Again._

_Maybe he wasn't your happy ending?_

_Is this sounding like a poem? it's not._

_Anyway, I've been feeling guilty lately. Mostly because of you. I don't want you to be sad. Or mad. Cause that would be bad. (Its not supposed to rhyme, either.)_

_And don't you think I'm pitying you, I'm not._

_What I mean to say is, I'im not apologizing for saving someone else's life. I'm apologizing cause I hurt your feelings. And your supposed chance at happiness.. _

_But maybe I didn't. Maybe it wasn't meant to be, you know? (Snow told me that.)_

_I haven't found mine too, and I try not to think about it. Maybe my destiny is to fix everyone else's. Including yours. (I'm making this about me, aren't I? Sorry.)_

_When things go wrong, maybe they're supposed to be better off that way. And the pain you're feeling now won't last. And you will owe me huge thanks in a few years._

_But then again, there's always the possibility of me actually ruining your happy ending and making your life miserable. Being honest, I don't think that's the case. You don't need anyone in your life that doesn't wanna be there. Robin is a jerk. And you are so much more, you have no idea. Who wouldn't choose you?_

_I know I would. :)_

_Bye. P.s: I allowed Henry to attend a party yesterday. _

_- Emma_

Emma carefully wrapped the paper and put it on a white envelope with Regina's name written on it. When it was done, she analyzed it and sighed.

"I'm never giving her this." The blonde said as she threw the letter in the trash next to her computer.

Just in time, someone knocked at the door. Her eyes went up to face one dark haired pirate at the other end.

It was Killian.

"Emma!" He said, barging in.

"Hey, you." Emma stood awkardly and stuffed her hands in her pockets. "What's up?"

"I wanted to see you, love." The pirate said, getting closer.

"You could have called."

Emma and Killian's relationship could only be described as complicated. Emma liked him, she just did not like _like_ him. As much as she tried. And God, she did. Since their last kiss, Killian has been after her all the time. And Emma was avoiding him as much as possible.

"Did something happen?" Killian asked.

"Besides everything?" Emma shrugged.

"Is this about Regina again?" He sighed as he stepped closer.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Emma stepped away.

"I enjoy the silence." Killian went into full kiss position and leaned forward.

When Emma kissed Killian, it didn't break any curse. He wasn't Emma's true love. She didn't want to use him, which made her feel guilty. Part of her wished that he was her soul mate, so Emma could stop wondering whether she will end up alone or not. Also, he was a decent kisser.

Emma jerked away. "We need to stop."

"Why?" He frowned.

"I'm not your true love." The blonde sighed.

"And?" He arched his brow, still confused.

"And, she's somewhere out there!" Emma threw up both hands. "You can't keep wasting your time with me. You don't love me."

Killian jerked forward.

"You don't know about my feelings." He hissed, inches from Emma.

"Yeah, but I know about mine." The blonde shoved him away. "Please leave."

Emma watched as the pirate barged the door closed. She sighed loudly as she sat back in her chair and buried her face in her hands.

What if she didn't have a soul mate? A true love?

Before her thoughts could consume her any further, her phone buzzed and a text from Henry appeared on the screen.

**ma! come to the library, i have a surprise. :)**

She frowned as she questioned herself what was Henry doing. She typed back.

**on my way.**

* * *

><p>"What's up, kid?" Emma said as she entered the library and found Henry waiting for her on the inside.<p>

After Belle and Mr. Gold fixed up the library, it became popular. Plenty of children and adults went there. Belle was taking care of it now and it never looked better. Mr. Gold was often found there, too.

"So, I was studying and I came across this book." Henry explained, as he charged forward to one round table and grabbed a yellow book from the pile. "That's for you." He handed it to his mother.

Emma was expecting another fairy tale or comic book. But this was something else entirely. Instead, Henry gave Emma a book with the following title.

**Apologies For Dummies**

"What's this?" She laughed, eyeing the book.

"This is how you're going to get mom to forgive you." He grinned. "But you have to follow it."

"I'm not that desperate, kid." She handed Henry the book.

"Yes, you are." Henry handed it back to her. "You wanted to make it right? Follow the book." He pointed to the cover. "There's even a smiley face, see?"

"How are you so adult?" Emma narrowed her eyes at her son.

"You can thank me later." He patted Emma in the back. "I'll be home soon."

Emma gave him one chaste kiss to the cheek before he ran away from her.

The blonde made her way to the counter and was not surprised to see Belle there. "Belle!"

"Emma!" Belle smiled as she saw the blonde. "What are you doing here?"

"Henry made me grab this book." She handed it to the Aussie. "It's supposed to help me get things right with Regina or whatever."

Belle grabbed the book and read the title out loud. "Apologies For Dummies." She raised an eyebrow. "That's not the strangest thing someone ever booked, if you ask me."

"That's a relieve." Emma laughed. "Where's Gold?"

After Neal's death, Gold was all Belle. They did everything together. He even gave up his power because of her. Which made them perfect for each other.

"He's taking care of the paperwork for our new house." Belle said excitedly and showed Emma the ring on her index finger.

The shining, little diamond ring fit perfectly in Belle's delicate finger.

"Oh my God. Really?" Emma said, catching her hand. "That's wonderful."

"Thank you." Belle grinned. "Here's your book." She said, handing it to Emma. "Don't worry about giving it back, you can keep it as long as you need."

"Thanks, Belle." Emma let out a breath. "As far as Regina goes, I'll need it forever."


	2. Chapter 2: The Savior Speech

**Chapter 2: The Savior Speech**

Emma spent the next day reading the book Henry gave her before having the guts to follow it. It wasn't that challenging since it wasn't a big book. As usual, Henry helped her.

"Many relationships fail simply because people lack the skills of relating. These days people seem to not know how to properly apologize. Does it take a degree to do so? I don't think so, but I do think we have a generation who takes people and their feelings for granted." Henry read out loud as Emma stuffed another spoon full of cereal in her mouth.

_1. Acknowledge the injury._

_It's important to start by acknowledging that you have injured someone. A simple "I know that I hurt your feelings" can make a world of difference. Don't just drop "I am sorry". Do you understand what you are saying at all? Mean what you say and say what you mean._

"Maybe you should write things down." Henry said.

"I already did. Believe me, it was a disaster." Emma said, remembering the letter from yesterday.

"Try again." He insisted.

_2. Acknowledge the repercussions. _

_You wouldn't need to apologize if your actions hadn't resulted in some nasty repercussions. The next step is to concede to those with as much objectivity as you can muster:_

_"I'm sorry I blew off our meeting; now the whole project is in jeopardy."_

_"I'm sorry I said those things about your mother. They were mean and uncalled for, and I should never have let my anger get the better of me."_

_That objectivity is the key; it shows that you've been able to get past your ego and any residual defensive posturing to confront your mistake with an unimpeachably honest assessment._

_Whatever you do, do not make assumptions about how the other person is feeling, even if you're certain that they're accurate._

"I'm sorry I brought Marian back, now your chance at happiness is ruined?" Emma tried.

Henry shook his head.

Emma was getting nervous. Mainly because she didn't follow any of this and she always did exactly the opposite of everything. Her letter was horrible. If she didn't follow through, Regina would never forgive her.

"Whatever." Emma sighed. "We're late, kid." The blonde glanced at the clock and took one last spoon of cereal.

"Just write things, tell your real feelings. Don't give the savior speech." Henry grabbed his backpack.

"Yeah Emma, don't give the savior speech." David's voice screamed from upstairs.

"What the hell does that mean?" Emma, once again, frowned.

Henry let out a long sigh and patted his mother in the back.

* * *

><p>"Mom?" Henry called for Regina as he stepped into the manor. He glanced around and his mother appeared nowhere in sight. Before he could question himself to all the possibilities of something terrible happening, a voice echoed from the study.<p>

"In here." Came the rusty voice of Regina Mills.

"What are you doing?" Henry asked, his eyes scanning the room.

Regina sat in her study surrounded by books that were apparently all about magic. There were dark lines under her brown eyes and her black hair was less immaculate than usual.

"Searching." She replied, not looking up.

"For what?" Henry frowned, dropping his backpack on the marble floor.

"Answers." The brunette sighed. "Henry, do you know who wrote the book? Your book?" She pointed at Henry's fairy tale book next to her.

"No." He shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

"I want to change it."

"You can't do that, mom. No one can."

Her eyes finally went up and she glared at him. "I have to try."

Henry let out his hands apologetically as he approached his mother.

"Look, mom. I know you want him to be your true love, but you should be prepared for the possibility of that not being true." He continued, as softly as he could muster. "Just because we want something to be true, doesn't mean it is."

Regina's expression hardened and hot tears started streaming down.

"Henry, it has to be. There is no one else." Her voice was cracking.

Regina hated feeling like this. It was almost as if she was useless against her own self. Her vulnerable, weak self.

"Maybe you are looking at the wrong places." Her son said.

"Charming has Snow. Gold has Belle. Ariel has Eric. Even Killian has..Emma." She cleared her throat in the blonde's name.

Regina was so angry at Emma for reasons she didn't even understand. Taking away everything she held dear multiple times. Always trying to do right by everyone. Always apologizing. Always having the best interest at heart. It was so _infuriating._

"Hook has my mom?" Henry frowned.

"That's not the point." Regina shook her head. "I'm tired of being alone, Henry." She said, relaxing as Henry's arms wrapped around her.

"You're not alone, mom. You have me." He started caressing her hair. "And you have a family now, like it or not. You have Emma. She's all guilty and looking to make it up to you."

Without realizing, a smile spread in the brunette's face.

Henry grinned. "You have to stop shutting her out."

He separated himself from her and went to grab his backpack. Searching inside, he grabbed a white envelope and handed it to Regina.

"What's this?" She asked, carefully eyeing the envelope with her name on it. It was Emma's sloppy handwriting.

"Emma's letter. I told her to write it yesterday." Henry smiled proudly. "She's working on her apologizing skills so don't expect too much." He didn't mention the face that he found it in the trash.

"Seriously?" Regina arched an eyebrow.

"Seriously." Henry nodded. "Now I'll let you read it, I'm going to take a shower."

As Henry closed the door, Regina took a deep breath. She was tired of Emma asking for forgiveness and justifying that she did the right thing. Regina knew she did the right thing. She always does.

So the brunette did the right thing, she opened the letter.

* * *

><p>"What's up?" Henry replied as he answered the call from his birth mother.<p>

_"What's up?" She laughed, imitating him. "Where are you, kid?"_

"Just left mom's. Where are you?"

_"At Granny's. Come over."_

"Ok." He nodded. "Oh, hey, I gave mom your letter."

Henry stopped hearing his mother breath.

_"What letter?"_

"The letter you wrote. You wrote it, right?" Henry stopped in his tracks.

_"No, I didn't!" Emma panicked. "I mean, I did but she wasn't supposed to read that!"_

"There was a letter in your office addressed to mom so I-"

_"That's not the right one!"_

"What do you mean?" Henry frowned.

_"Henry, that letter was full of things that your mother shouldn't read. Like me throwing the truth right on her face, quoting Snow White and giving her the savior speech. Whatever that means."_

"I can't believe it." Henry slapped his hand on his face.

_"Forget it, she already hates me." Emma sighed. "Just come."_

And the call was over.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Henry had already sat next to his mother.<p>

"What are you going to do?" He asked after taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Avoid her at all costs?" Emma shrugged.

"That's not the answer." Henry rolled his eyes.

"What's not the answer?" Ruby entered the conversation, bringing Emma a hamburger.

"Tell her that ignoring someone is not the answer." Henry glanced at Ruby with pleading eyes.

"Is this about Regina?" Ruby shooed Emma aside and sat with her. "Spill."

Emma sighed. "Henry gave Regina a letter she wasn't supposed to read. With all my thoughts on it."

"How's that bad?" Ruby frowned.

"She used the savior speech." Henry whispered.

"Oh." Ruby's mouth shut.

"Maybe she didn't read it." Henry tried to comfort his mother.

Emma's hands went up. "You know what? I already apologized. I'm not going to humiliate myself, right? If she wanted to forgive me, she would've." Emma said, trying to express confidence more to herself than to others.

"Oh, please." Ruby huffed and let out her hand dismissively. "Don't pretend you don't like her."

"What?" Emma laughed. "I don't _like_ Regina. I mean, I like Regina I just don't like...Regina?"

"That makes so much sense." Henry nodded slowly with his eyes narrowed at his mother.

"Told ya." Ruby grinned, putting her hands up in the air, waiting for Henry to high five her. He corresponded immediately.

"Guys, what are you talking about?" Emma looked at them like they just went mad.

"You and Regina are meant for each other." Ruby smiled as if she just discovered America.

Emma started to laugh. Nervously.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't want to. Just because I save her, or I believe her, or we make this weird magic together?" Oh God. "That's not what I meant. Anyway, I save everyone in this town because it's my duty to protect them. I try my best to help people and that doesn't mean I'm _in love_ with them.'

"No one said anything about love." Henry murmured.

"Shut it, Henry!" She glared at him. "I do everything I can in this town, they expect things from me. I can't let everyone do-"

"Here it comes." Ruby said, rising from the booth. "Savior alert!"

Granny Lucas got out of the counter holding a...speaker?

"SAVIOR SPEECH. SAVIOR SPEECH." She announced to the empty diner.

"Granny?" Emma asked, dumbfolded.

Henry started to laugh. "That's hilarious."

In that moment, Emma's phone buzzed and a text showed up on the screen.

**We need to talk.**

**- R**

"Is that a date?" Ruby's voice came from behind her.

"I can't believe you." Emma rose up. "I'm going now, because I have a date, in fact. With Killian. Yeah."

She didn't.

"Really?" Ruby narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "I thought you dumped him."

"You don't know anything, Ruby Lucas." She glared at Henry. "And you, ask Ruby to give you a ride home."

Emma bolted for the door.

"She'll come around." Ruby said to Henry. "Now, tell me all about your party." She clapped her hands excitedly, sitting next to the kid.

Outside the diner, Emma's actions were speaking louder than her own confused thoughts as she texted as fast as she could.

**hey, can we grab dinner?**

The reply came seconds later.

**sure, love. i knew you'd come around. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Anyway

**A/N:** Thank you for everyone reading this story, it means a lot to me. I hope you like this chapter because it's a short one. Next chapter will be longer. And finally Emma is done with Killian so nothing to worry about that.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Anyway<strong>

It took one week before Emma came to terms about her feelings for Regina. One week, twelve hours and two dates with Killian Jones.

It wasn't that Emma didn't want to feel that way for another woman, she just didn't want to feel that way for Regina. Besides, the blonde had her fair share of ladies.

That time, she spent avoiding Regina in every way possible. Suddenly after Emma's meltdown, it appeared that Regina regained control of her life. She came back to City Hall, which was funny because it meant working with Snow White.

Henry started to make their relationship his little crusade. Mentioning Regina in every conversation, inviting Emma over to the manor, glacing mischievously at Emma when someone mentioned Regina's name.

Emma tried to avoid the subject more than the person itself. So when Regina texted her multiple times, she ignored. If Emma saw Regina's Mercedes on the street, she would turn around. If Henry mentioned her - happened pretty often -, she would change the subject. She even started dropping him over a few houses away from the actual manor so she wouldn't accidently see Regina.

It took time for Emma to accept what she felt. And the worst part was, it felt right. She liked Regina Mills and there was no denying it. After the letter, Emma couldn't face Regina. Emma couldn't think of fighting Regina because all she could ever think about was how much she wanted to kiss Regina.

Thinking straight - not literally -, she always felt this way. Overwhelmed with emotions when it came to Regina. Their hatred, their fights; How they were so similar even being completely different.

So the blonde decided she would get her life together. Emma knew Regina would never feel the same way, and she had to endure it. She couldn't avoid her forever. And she couldn't play with other person's feelings either.

When Killian showed up for their date yesterday, Emma told him. She told him she liked women. It was hard for him to accept it because Emma kissed him a lot this week. And by a lot it means every time he opened his mouth. Not because she liked him, but because she was trying really hard to. It would sure make her life easier.

_After ten minutes of uninterrupted making out on Emma's bed, she couldn't bear any more. She felt guilty. And sad. And thinking of Regina._

_"Stop." Emma said, parting lips._

_"Again?" Killian frowned. _

_"I'm gay." _

_"What?" Killian looked at her like she just went mad._

_"I just said it." Emma rolled her eyes._

_"How? You're on top of me without your shit right now, love." _

_Emma jerked away and picked up her shirt from the floor. _

_"Does that mean we have to stop what we were doing?"_

Emma snapped out of thought as she heard Henry's voice calling her attention.

"Ma?"

Emma glanced around and saw her parents, Henry and the baby looking at her. She cleared her throat, it was time.

"I called you here today for this family meeting. I have something to say. I don't expect you to understand. God, do I?" Emma stuffed her hands in her pockets and took a deep breath. "Anyway, I'm gay."

The blonde figured that if she was going to get her life together, she would do it with honesty. It wasn't right for her to hide it from the family. Of course, she didn't expect fireworks, but if they loved her, they would understand.

Henry was the first to react, he stood up and stretched his back.

"Thank God, I thought you would have another breakdown or something." He got closer and hugged her. "I'm happy for you, Ma."

Emma frowned. "Thanks..kid?"

Henry turned around and glanced at David. "You owe me 50 bucks."

"What?" Emma asked.

"We bet." Henry nodded.

"You bet on my sexuality?" Emma said, offended.

"It wasn't that hard, Emma. You're not so subtle about it." David sighed, reaching for his pocket and grabbing his wallet.

"David!" Snow cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, Emma. But how? You've been making out with Killian like a couple of teenagers."

Red spread through Emma's cheeks. "Yeah, well, that was self discovery." She shrugged;

"Are you sure you're not confused, honey?" Snow asked with a concerned smile.

"Leave her be, Snow." David interrupted.

Emma sighed, relieved. "Since you guys are being so open minded about it, it wouldn't hurt to push it a little further." Emma gave them a nervous smile. "I like Regina."

The last thing the blonde heard was her mother's body on the floor.

"Snow!" David rushed to her.

"Ma, people can only handle so much." Henry said as he shook his head.

* * *

><p>Saturday night, Emma was watching Titanic and crying her eyes out while eating a giant bowl of Doritos.<p>

Henry was sleeping over at Hensel's and Snow and David were "baby camping." Whatever that meant. The blonde was sure it was just an excuse after Snow's trauma when she learned that her daughter was fond of her stepmother.

So when Emma heard a knock on the door she couldn't help but expect a pirate at the other side. Pressing pause, she went directly to the handle preparing for another fight. She didn't even bother to see who it was until she was right in front of her.

Regina.

"Regina."

It's been days since Emma last saw Regina. She was sad and crying, at the other side of a door. Now she looked different. She was still her usual regal, flawless self; But something was new.

And Emma, well, puffy eyes from crying, wearing a jumper and boy short. Ponytail. Same old.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Regina asked.

"I'm not..avoiding you." The blonde huffed.

"Can I come in, then?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

Emma wanted to say no. Seeing Regina only made her think of Regina that way. That way she wasn't supposed to. That way Regina wouldn't correspond to.

Whoever, she sucked it up. She wouldn't avoid her forever. She couldn't. Having something with Regina was better than having nothing. That said, Emma gave the brunette a nervous smile as she stood aside.

"Sure."

"Where's Henry?" Regina asked, scanning the room. She sat on the couch and dropped her purse on the wooden floor.

"Hensel's." Emma replied, sitting next to her and putting the bowl of Doritos aside.

Regina cleared her throat. "My first question still stands."

"My first answer still stands."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Were you crying?"

"I was watching Titanic." Emma sighed.

"Are you...mad at me?" Regina asked relutancly;

"No!" Emma frowned. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, for starters, you did spend the week avoiding me."

"Ok, fine." Emma's hands went up apologetically. "I was avoiding you because.."

I like you.

I like you a lot.

There's the slightest chance of you being my true love.

"I'm gay." Emma blurted out.

"What?" Regina's eyebrows went up.

"There it is." She sighed.

"And what does that have to do with me?" Regina frowned.

Emma cleared her throat. "Okay, 'Gina, I was spending time in self discovery. I had to think some things...through."

"Did you just call me Gina?"

"No."

They stayed in the awkward silence.

"I did read your...letter." Regina said.

"Oh."

"Did you mean it?" Regina stared right into the blonde's emerald eyes.

"Yes." Emma nodded, playing with her fingers. "Again, I'm sorry. I didn't think it through and I just wrote stuff to blow off steam."

"What are you talking about?" Regina narrowed her head in confusion.

"I mean, I threw the truth right in your face and said things you didn't deserve to hear." Emma sighed. "Sorry, I feel like it's the only I ever say to you."

"No, Emma." Regina grabbed the blonde's unsteady hands, making Emma hold her breath. "You helped me. I needed that. Sure, it was a little saviorish, but because of you I realized that I wasn't being myself."

"Really?" Emma eyes lit up and her smile grew wider. "Does that mean yo-"

Regina interrupted. "Forgive you? Yes."

Emma let out a long breath. "Thank God. I mean, I wasn't really avoiding you because of my self discovery journey. That too, but.." The blonde said. "I was avoiding you because I thought you hated me even more after that."

And because I like you.

A lot.

"I didn't hate you, Emma. I think I hated myself for being so blind into thinking that I had my happy ending." The brunette sighed and let go of the blonde's hand.

"Since we are both soul mate-less, how about we watch Titanic and eat Doritos?" Emma grinned, grabbing the bowl of Doritos and handing it to the brunette.

"I don't know what that is, but sure." Regina replied, eyeing the orange triangle.

"I'll start all over again." Emma said, grabbing the control and passing the movie backwards.

It was fine if Regina didn't like Emma. In fact, Emma would be honored to be something to Regina. She would do her best to keep Regina happy. And to find her happy ending, whatever it may be.

And maybe Emma's soul mate wasn't Regina. Regina could be temporary. Then it would pass and Emma would find her soul mate bumping into her and spilling her coffee and saying I'm sorry and going on dates. And getting married.

At least that's what she thought.


End file.
